


Before I'm Dead

by nymph_L



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Competition, Fantasy, Gen, Hux admires and hates the force, May the Force Be With You, Sci-Fi, Vampires, challenge, force, force users, hux is jealous of kylo ren, maythe4th, vampire!hux, wattpad competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymph_L/pseuds/nymph_L
Summary: Armitage Hux truly hated feeling afraid and things that instilled fear on him. His father, the Force and its users topped the awfully short list. And he'd always resented himself for not being able to wield such a great a power. But now... he'd nothing else to fear. Nothing else to resent. For now, he'd a power as great as the Force running through his veins. [Also posted on Wattpad for May 2020: The Force - Challenge] [SciFi Competitions and Challenges] [SciFi-Fantasy]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Before I'm Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Sadly, it's not my other stories, but I swear I'm working on them xD  
> I wrote this for the Wattpad May 2020: The Force challenge promoted by the user ScienceFiction.
> 
> The prompt should fit ScienceFiction and Fantasy. Since I'm in obsessed with vampires since I first got a dracula plushie when I was four, so when my friend Amanda suggested this challenge and I noticed I could write a fanfic out of it, I was like why the hell not? Why not mix both Star Wars and these almighty creatures? So here it goes... 
> 
> Since they've already posted the results (I didn't won, but it was quite fun writing for this challenge) I decided to post this story here and on tumblr as well xD
> 
> Just a brief reminder: English is not my first language and fit this challenge and my both passions into a 500-word prompt was extremely difficult, so a few mistakes may pass...? I hope you can forgive me. Let's stop here, cause this AN is getting bigger than the story itself xD

There were few things he truthfully hated. His father topped the list —thankfully, he'd gotten rid of him years before. But there was something he'd been always ashamed to admit— _fear._

Armitage Hux truly hated feeling afraid and things that instilled fear on him.

After Brendol Hux, the Force and its users completed the rest of the awfully short list.

However, fear had been a great teacher. It taught him the importance to plan and to scheme. Yet... whenever Armitage Hux thought about his future, he never pictured himself lying on a pool of his own blood, unable to move his head to see the Stormtroopers carelessly thrown over the wreckage of the shuttles and TIE fighters in the Bay Two onboard the Finalizer.

He never pictured himself being crushed in a chase near the Arkanis Sector, watching as his best pilots were exploded before his eyes and his Star Destroyed was invaded by creatures as powerful as the almighty Force users.

Extremely ambitious, he pictured himself sitting upon the throne of the Galaxy, subduing everyone under the might of the First Order.

He saw himself getting rid of Kylo Ren, for he envied those like him, and like Darth Vader before him. The Force had always been a source of endless mystery and awe— _fear,_ like a devious dictator, Armitage _dreamed_ to be _feared_ —across the Galaxy.

In his childhood, when he cried, hoped and _prayed_ to be gifted with the Force—just to be plainly ignored—, he started despising the Force and those who could wield it.

As he rose through the rankings of the First Order, he realized he didn't need any superpowers to succeed, and the Force became just a passing dream, a fantasy of his teen years. However, as he met Kylo Ren and was outshined by him and the fact he could use the Force—something to be worshipped and venerated—like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum, he couldn't help but see resurfaced old wounds and hatred.

The fact that the force user saw fit to force choke him whenever he was angry—which happened quite often, for Kylo Ren had a flimsy control over his emotions—made Armitage desire that he, too, could use the Force.

For only then he'd be able to strike back.

Hux knew he could trust his careful planning to guide him to future glories, but he wondered what he'd be able to accomplish if he just had a tiny, little bit of that power running through his veins...

But now... _he had the chance._

As he held the heart between his fingers and brought it—bloody, beating _and still alive_ —to his hungry mouth, sinking his teeth into it and letting the coppery taste flow inside—feeding, strengthening, _resurrecting him_ —he realized he'd nothing else to be afraid of.

For now, he'd a power as great as the Force running through his veins.

It was when Armitage Hux died that he was born again.


End file.
